1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scintillator panel and a radiation image sensor which are used for medical X-ray photography and the like.
2. Related Background Art
While X-ray sensitive films have been used in medical and industrial X-ray photography, radiation imaging systems using radiation detecting devices have been coming into wider use from the viewpoint of convenience and their storability of photographed results. In such a radiation imaging system, pixel data caused by two-dimensional radiation are acquired by a radiation detecting device as an electric signal, which is then processed by a processing unit, so as to be displayed onto a monitor.
Conventionally known as a scintillator panel for a radiation detecting device is one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. SHO 63-215987. In this scintillator panel, a scintillator made of CsI, which is a typical scintillator material, is formed on a fiber optical plate (FOP), i.e., an optical part constituted by a plurality of optical fibers bundled together. Since this scintillator is deliquescent, a water-impermeable protective film, i.e., polyparaxylylene film, is formed on the upper side of the scintillator, so as to protect the scintillator against moisture.